Things Left Unsaid
by gleeks united
Summary: set in the middle of 2x15  Sexy  Quinn and Sam talk for the first time since their breakup will Quinn tell him how she really feels or finally give him his ring back? better than it sounds i promise : Squam/Finchel pairings mentioned


**Quinn's P.O.V**

Where is it. I finally get the courage to give him the ring back and now I cant find it.I put it on my cross necklace hanging at the back of my locker it must have fallen off when Sam slammed Finn against my locker door.I still cant believe he did that I mean it was out of nowhere Finn came over to my locker to see if I was ok (I wasn't but i made up some lie about it being my time of the month)and when Sam walked past Finn had said "Hey buddy" Sam had glanced over at him and charged him straight into my locker "I'm not your buddy dumbass" a few seconds later seconds he let go and carried on down the hall I hated how that had turned me on I mean I should have been angry or confused or anything apart from turned on damn those biceps. Ten minuets later I found it trapped behind my chemistry book that's when i saw him coming down the hall.

**Sam's P.O.V**

Tired.I'm always tired I've been drinking coffee to keep me awake but i hate coffee not to mention the fact that im 90% sure my girlfriend is a lesbian**.  
**

"Sam" You have to be kidding me.

"Don't talk to me"I said turning towards the blonde cheerleader.

"w-what" I could tell she didn't expect me to resist.

"I said don't talk to me , believe it or not after you cheat on someone the sound of your voice starts to repulse them" I saw the flash of hurt in her eyes before she looked down at her feet.

"Please don't..." she sounded quite upset but to be completely honest I didn't care at the moment.

"Please don't what Quinn" I said almost shouting.

Then she looked up at me with those hazel eyes,I could see the tears she was holding back.

"Hate me" she almost whispered.

I was taken aback by that I mean I didn't hate her of course I didn't and it took everything I have in me not to wrap my arms around her and never let go but she was making me feel guilty when I hadn't done anything.

"This isn't my fault Quinn" I said looking away while I still could damn those eyes.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"This isn't my fault Quinn" He looked away I wanted to cry I mean I seriously wanted to breakdown in front of everyone I never wanted to hurt him here was this guy giving me everything I wanted and I just threw it back in his face.

"I know and im so sorry Sam but I cant help the way I feel I really want us to be friends" Why did I lie to him why didn't I tell him the truth the fact that I loved him more than Id ever loved anyone and it scared me so much that after the championship game I felt like I had to kiss Finn to prove to my self that Sam didn't own my heart but I just ended up getting more scared when I felt nothing so i did it again and still felt nothing but after Sam sang that Justin beiber song I realized I didn't have to be scared because he loved me as much as I loved him,then he found out and here I was telling the guy I love that I want to be friends perfect.

"This isn't about the way you feel Quinn if you would have told me you loved Finn we would have worked it out and then maybe we could have been friends but you didn't did you instead you made out with him while we were dating" I could tell he was getting angry I hated myself for making him feel like this "It hurts enough knowing you don't want to be with me but going out of your way to hurt me,i don't know about you Quinn but id never do that to my friends let alone the person im meant to be in love with"I could see how hurt he was it was killing me.

People had started to watch us I had to say something i mean i was the HBIC I had to defend myself.

"It cant have hurt you that much" I said avoiding his big beautiful blue eyes.

"What?" He frowned obviously confused.

"Well you jumped in bed with Santana as soon as we broke up who's next, man hands,Brittany?"I know it was low and I didn't mean it but I had a reputation to keep.

He just stared at me for a second I could see he was going to say something that he knew would hurt me by the way his eyes narrowed.

"Your a real bitch Quinn Fabrey" He said before he looked away from me knowing how I'd react I tried to pretend I was ok, I tried to hide the pain I knew that everyone in this school thought I was a bitch but as long as Sam didn't I didn't care he had always seen me like I was just misunderstood but now he agreed with the rest of the world and it hurt like hell."What its true you lie and cheat and you don't care about anyone half as much as your reputation cruel and mean but I cant get you out of my head you go out of your way to prove you don't care about me and im still here,still in love with you" He slammed a locker beside me "its not fair" He was scaring me now.

He looked over at me I guess he saw the fear in my eyes and he faced me again , we stayed silent until he calmed down.

"Curling iron" He whispered random..

"Wha-" He cut me off.

"You could say you burnt yourself with your curling iron" OK what the hell.

"Sam what are you-" He cut me off again.

"I know you and Finn are dating again" He was hiding any signs of emotion but I could tell he was hurting I don't love Finn and I never will but Ive been so lonely without Sam and he's the only person who's helped me so I guess you could say we were dating again but not out of spite,out of loneliness.

"And I know he gave you that hickey im just giving you a cover story since im pretty sure you don't want the celibacy club knowing"He wasn't looking at me in fact he wasn't anywhere near me after he hit the locker he'd moved at least a foot away from me.

"Sam i-" I didn't know what I was going to say i just wanted him to understand.

"Did you ever love me Quinn I mean me not the buzz we got for being the it couple or the cheers the audience gave us at sectionals but me" I could hear his voice breaking I wanted to tell him that I loved him and that I probably always would but people were still watching and I couldn't look like I was weak.

"I'm sorry" I whispered choking up.

**Sam's P.O.V**

"I'm sorry" I'm sorry? of course she was.

She let me fall in love with her and believe that we had something real before cheating on me with her ex and she's sorry? I'm not good with relationships but with Quinn I tried so hard I mean I tried to say the right things do the right things and then after I gave her the promise ring I started to relax and just be me look where that's got me I mean she was dating me out of sympathy and I never realized I thought she was happy,I thought she felt the same way as me. I guess I was wrong.

**Quinn's P.O.V**

"Yeah well im not I hope your happy I mean after this your reps going back up and everyone knows your going to be prom queen but when your dancing with frankenteen just remember it means nothing he loves Rachel you know it I know it this whole school knows it and when he realizes that,your going to be all alone Quinn have you ever been in love I mean really in love"

There's no point even trying to speak if I want anyone in this school to to take me seriously I'll just end up crying so I just shook my head slowly why was he doing this he'd already shown me that he didn't want to get back together so why does he care?

"well then your lucky,it just hurts" He stared to walk away I couldn't let him I didn't care about my reputation at least not as much as him and he needs to know that.

"Sam " I shouted running after him.

"Don't talk to me Quinn if you care about me at all just stop please" I felt like crawling under a rock and dying there I cant believe I ruined everything. I love him so much and all Ive done is hurt him.I ran into the bathroom and cried after he walked away I missed him so much his stupid impressions, him talking na'vi the way he never judged me even though he had every reason too. The bell rang,I had A celibacy club meeting now.I put on more makeup and straightened out my dress putting on my HBIC mask and walking towards my locker.I put Sam's ring back onto my necklace and hung it back up I wasn't ready to give it back,not yet.


End file.
